the_jedi_mastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Quest
Walkthrough of main quests. Onderon and Dxun Once you arrive and the meeting goes sour, exit the palace during the commotion. Find Kannos by his shuttle and persuade him to let you join him. On Dxun, you will awake inside some caves. Try to exit and you will find Boran, who will take you to Canderous. After your conversation, you will be instructed to find a crashed ship for repairs. To get there, you must go through the caves you were just in. Head to the main Mandalorian barricade where the guard is. There is an secondary exit just next to the main one which will take you to the caves. Once you exit the caves, find a marker near the edge of the lake labeled 'inspect ship'. This will prompt a conversation which will take you inside the tomb. After speaking with the spirit of Freedon Nadd. Follow his instructions. (names of the chalanges give a small tip how to defeat certain spirit) Your first challenge will be to defeat his 'skill'. Head up the ramp from the main chamber and turn left to reach the first chamber. Be sure to raid the basket you pass by for medpacks. Defeat skill in combat. Each challenge is in a seperate chamber. You must enter each in a clockwise direction from the first. For the second challenge, you will have to face another spirit, but will first be poisoned. (It is suggested to wait till poison wears off before talkiing to spirit) The next challenge is that of courage. Ignore the minefield and cross straight through it to pass (note:this challenge gives you immunity to mines for the rest of the game). Enter the fourth and final chamber to see a mysterious spirit. Hostile reponses will cause it to attack you. When it is gone or defeated, return to Freedon Nadd in the main chamber. After this conversation, you must make it to the main exit. It is at the very top of the ramp. (Ignore ghosts atacking u) After exiting the tomb, Tsig will tell you what parts are needed to fix the ship. Head back to the Mandalorian camp and speak to Boran. Canderous will choose to join you now, which will also open access to all parts of the camp. You need four parts to repair the ship. #The starmap Canderous has. This can be found at the back of the mandalorian camp, behind a small barricade. #Find Ootataa the Jawa out in the joungle for the second part. His tribe is in the bottom right of the main jungle map. #The third part can be found from The Shadow's speedbike. Meet him by exiting the main jungle through the bottom of the map. #The forth is salvaged from your crashed shuttle. It is in the caves which connect the camp and tomb. Once you have all four parts, return to the ship you intend to repair anduse the 'inspect ship' marker again. Ootataa should appear. Show him that you have each of the parts and repairs will begin. A few linear cutscenes and a fight should follow, which will end with you on the ship and away from the planet. The eagle Canderous will propose bringing together everyone who was at the Onderon meeting in an attempt to find Revan. There are many things you may do on the Eagle before continuing, but the only thing necessary is speaking to Kannos who is being held in a cage. Agree to his help and he will join you. You will need to travel to Etti IV, M4-78-B and Telos togather all you need to find Revan. It is up to you which order to do so in. Etti IV Be sure to take Kannos with you to the planet's surface. Make your way to the company's main office. It is through the interchange module, and accross the market square. You can also reach it through the cantina. Speak to the guards outside Kannos'office to be introduced to Dak and find out who you have to kill. After exiting the office, a gaurd will alert Kannos that a company freighter is under attack. You must help it before continuing. You will gain the Exile as a companion, and also the option of returning to Dxun will now be availible. You gain Kannos's contribution to the mission, you will need to dispose of three GenoHaradan members. *Kellem. Kellem the Gammorean can be found in the library inside the residential module. You can find this through the interchange module. He will fight you no matter what. *Gluck. The Rodian can be found by the bar in the cantina. The bartender will be willing to slipsomething into his drink. You can either use the spices which can be purchased from the Mandalorian merchant, or poison which can be purchased from Opo Chano in the residential module. The spices will make him ill, and the poison will unsurprisingly killl him. *Dak. You must use the Twi'lek Escort in the cantina to lure Dak to a safe location where you can kill him. If you want to be evil, you alsohave the option of killing the escort. Once all three are delt with, take kannos back to the guard outside his office. Intimidate the guard to leave and you will be able to speak to Mortlan. Kannos will then give you a new set of coordinates for the eagle, which will take you to aperture station. Use the eagle to travel there and kreia will then be aboard your ship. M4-78-B After landing, you can find HK-47 at the bottom of the factory module. He will ask you to find which three of his 'protos' are spying on him. There is one spy in each main module. You can use the tuning device to track down the signals. When any of the three numbers are particularily low, it means you are standing right next to one. Alternatively, here are the locations of the three spy. #Factory module. At the very top, next to the exit. #Reactor module. At the very bottom, of the ramp which leads down. #On the opposite side of the wall to the Czerka agent. Return to HK with the three droid's processors for your reward. T3-M4 will be added to your ship, and HK-47 will join you as a party member. Telos Telos has been invaded by screamers and tainted rakghouls. After arriving, goup the bank and through the forcefield. In the farms module, fight through the rakghouls and make it to the forcefield's control panel. If you have a high security or computer skill, you can hack the console, otherwise you must take 'colin's test'. These are the answers #The Hutts #Kashyyyk #Chodo Habat #Manaan. Pass through the forcefield irrigation channels and go up the bank. You will have to fight a few enemies, and then find Bastila hiding amongst the barns. She will agree to join your crew. Finding Revan Now that you have Bastila and Kreia aboard, T3-M4 should be willing to tell you Revan's last known location. Speak to him on the eagle to unlock it on the map. Travel there. When arriving at the mysterious location, Bastila and Kreia will accompny you to the planet. Fight through the screamer, banshees and rakghouls to find him hiding in a tomb. The 'True Sith' will arrive and board the eagle, taking your crew prisoners. When returning to the Eagel, Revan will join you as a party members. Make your way to the enemy fight ship and fight through the screamers to find what has happened to Kannos. The fight with his is timed rather than based on how many hitpoints he has. Survive until he gives up. You crew members should arrive and escape the ship with you. Coruscant Revan will tell you that the crew must journey to Coruscant to inform the senate that the 'True Sith' will now be preparing for an attack. Take Revan to the Senate. It can be found n the middle section of the Coruscant main street, opposite the Jedi temple. Speak to the guard inside the senate reception to gain access. After Revan's speech, he will explain that you must now unite the Jedi Masters. Go to the Jedi temple to find Mical, who will tell you all that he knows. Following your dream/talk with Kannos, HK will approach you and say that he will be coordinating the 'hunt' for the Jedi. Which order you go after the Masters is up to you. Mulak Ton and Thon These two can be found on Janacks. When you arrive, accept the mercenary commander's offer to deal with the enemy commander in exchange for Thon. Fight through no man's land. Destroy either Tank droid and search their remains to get the codes to the first forcefield. Destroy the HK-51s and seach their remains for code to the second Forcefield. Note : If you have HK in your party, the HK-51s there will submit to him and simply hand the codes over. To pass though the five sets of door, you much turn on solo mode and divide up your party. Find the correct combination of panels to activate to move members of your party through. The last panel will open all of the doors. (U should save before entering it because u might get stuck) Enter the enemy bunker to find Mulak Ton who will give you two options to free Thon. Either kill the mercenary commander, or replace him. To kill him, simply confront and threaten him. Search him body for the access codes to free Thon. Note : Doing this will turn all Iridonians in the base against you. To replace him, you will have to find three higher ranking troops to stand against him. *Engineer. He can be found near the HK-51's inside a building. *Lieutenant. He can be found near where you first encountered assassin droids, inside a building. *Field surgeon. Can be found by the bodies near the entrance to the mercenary bunker. Once you have support from all three of them, confront the enemy commander. When Thon is released, speak to him to have both himself and Mulak Ton join your ship. Deesra Luur Jada and Yuthura Ban These two masters can be found in the landing module of M4-78-B. Vima Sunrider Vima is located on Aid station. She will only join your crew if you can find information about her lost daughter. Rimi Sunrider is the D'arth Dn'ekk/Darth Vimack which you captured when finding Revan. If you are playing dark sided and have spoken to Freedon Nadd recently, you will have the option of recruiting her as an apprentice. Take her before her mother. If you are playing through as a lightsided character, you will have to do a little more legwork. As per Vima's instruction, looks around her quarters for clues. You will need Rimi's photo, the log of her last transmission and her childhood toy. Speak to her on the ship and reveal the items to make her remeber her past. Vima will then visit you and then agree to join you. If you have finished your Jedi training and do not have a female apprentice yet, you will be able to accept Rimi as one. Atton Rand Atton Rand is currently the administator of the merchants on Etti IV. His office is near to the Ebon Hawk. You must have the exile in your party for him to agree to come. Celeste Morne Travel to Etti IV and speak to Mortlan inside Kannos's office to find out that she is in an oubilette on aperture station. Travel there. Use Force push to open it. She will awaken and join your mission. Mallawarr Master Mallawarr is on the Czerka station orbiting Mutanda. Speak to the administrator first to see him in a suspicious argument. Next, speak to the bartender in the bar down the ramp. He will tell you that it is possible to find the secret area of the station by activating the hidden switch by the administrtor's desk. To reach it though, you will have to disract him. Find three power control panels at the top end of the station by the merchants. Activate each and the administrator will appear to investigate. You should now have access to his desk. Switch the switch there. An access panel will open near the top of the ramp leading to the bar. Below, you will find a slaving operation ran by a hutt. Either join or object to the Hutt to get the locked doors to open. Make your way through the Hashashan and to their leader. You should find Mallawarr in a cage nearby. Use the computer panle to free him. Mira In case you hadn't noticed by now, Mira is Bastila's bodyguard. Simply speak to her about her Jedi past tohave her added to the team. Back to Coruscant Once you have all the masters, speak to HK who will check everything for you and them suggest heading back to Coruscant to speak with the Chancellor. Do so and be sure to take Revan with you. After meeting with Cressa, you will have to head to the Final battle. Note : If you are following Freedon Nadd, this is when you should return to him. When you are ready, head to Rhen var. Have all the appropriate conversations for find that that you now have to head back to the Coruscant. The Final Battle Follow the instructions as they are given to you and repel allforces to come accross. Tip : Stormbeasts are suseptible to thrown lightsabers and deathfields. There are six endings you can reach depending on your actions now and earlier in the game. Ending 1 : Kannos Wins Requires *Stop Revan from killing Kreia *Do not return to help him Ending 2 : You become the new D'arth Syyth Requires *Let Revan kill Kreia *When Nadd appears, agree with him and go to fight Kannos *Low amount of DS points Ending 3 : You become the new Sith Dictator Requires *Let Revan kill Kreia *When Nadd appears, agree with him and go to fight Kannos *High amount of DS points Ending 4 : Revan sacrifices himself to defeat the Syyth Requires *Let Revan Kill Kreia *When Nadd appears, disagree with him and defeat him Ending 5 : Sacrifice yourself to defeat the Syyth Requires *Kill Kreia yourself Ending 6 : Convince Kannos to sacrifice himself to defeat the Syyth ie 'Everybody lives' Requires *Finish your Jedi Training with Ulic Qel Droma *Train at least one apprentice. When Carth asks you where they should be in battle, say that they should follow you to the ship. *Have a high amount of LS points *Stand in Revan's way when he tries to kill Kreia *When Nadd appears and Qel Droma appear say that they are both wrong and that you are going back to help Revan. *Pick the correct reponses to persuade Kannos during breaks in the fight. Different amounts of points are awarded for different responses. You need five or more to convince him. Note : If you did Kannos's personal quest while he was a party member, you will have the option of remininding him of Nizzal. This is worth four points.